<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowing warmth by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467475">Flowing warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commitment, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, France (Country), M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yuri... lo so che siamo qui per lavoro, e lo sanno anche le fan. Però capisci che io mi preoccupi? Capisci che ho paura che... ecco, che possa uscire fuori qualcosa che sarebbe pericoloso per entrambi? Lo so che è stato un commento infelice, e mi dispiace. Stavo solo cercando di mettere dei paletti fra come le cose sono e come invece siamo costretti a farle apparire.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowing warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~ Flowing warmth ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuya fissava assorto il canale.</p><p>Non era raro che calassero di quei silenzi fra di loro, ma quello che da sempre stupiva Yuya era quanto quegli stessi silenzi non gli causassero alcun disagio, non con lui.</p><p>Si voltò leggermente, piano abbastanza perché l’altro non notasse il suo movimento, e lo guardò.</p><p>Yuri aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, un’espressione pensierosa eppure serena, per quanto in qualche modo Yuya si rendesse conto del fatto che non lo era, che non poteva esserlo.</p><p>La leggera brezza che avevano trovato a Caen, ben diversa dal vento più freddo di quella stessa mattina, gli scompigliava solo leggermente i capelli, facendoglieli finire davanti agli occhi, ma il più piccolo non pareva curarsene.</p><p>Yuya lo guardava, e più lo guardava più pensava che fosse la cosa più bella mai capitatagli.</p><p>In quel momento Chinen si girò, sorridendogli stentatamente, più per dovere che per voglia di farlo.</p><p>“Cosa c’è?” domandò, socchiudendo gli occhi con fare stanco.</p><p>Yuya scrollò le spalle, il suo sorriso più deciso di quello del fidanzato.</p><p>“Non c’è niente. Mi andava solo di guardarti” gli disse, in una mezza verità, poi allungò la mano verso la sua, lasciando che le loro dita si incrociassero, stringendole.</p><p>Era strano per lui poter avere quel genere di contatti in pubblico, ma si era facilmente adattato ad un comportamento che per lui era naturale tenere, in un paese dove non li avrebbero riconosciuti e dove le precauzioni da tenere erano niente in confronto a quelle che invece osservavano a casa; ma Yuya non riusciva ad essere se stesso come gli sarebbe piaciuto, non del tutto, e quella sua mancanza pesava fra di loro più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.</p><p>Yuri non si ribellò a quella presa, anzi: strinse a sua volta la mano del più grande, tuttavia lo fece in modo quasi rassegnato, come se fosse qualcosa che si sentiva costretto a fare.</p><p>“Cosa pensi?” domandò Takaki, mal celando l’ansia in quella domanda, quella solita preoccupazione che lo coglieva quando non capiva gli sguardi di Yuri, quando sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava ma non sapeva cosa fosse.</p><p>O quando, come in quel momento, sapeva di essere in torto e tutto ciò che voleva era sentirselo dire a chiare lettere.</p><p>“Niente di importante, Yuu. Pensavo...” Chinen fece una pausa, sospirando. Chinò il capo, posando il mento sul petto, sciogliendo la presa sulla sua mano e prendendo invece a torturarsi il palmo con le unghie. “Pensavo a quello che hai detto oggi, a dire il vero. Tutto qui.”</p><p>Yuya si morse un labbro, conscio di dove il discorso del più piccolo volesse andare a parare.</p><p>L’avergli detto che non voleva lasciarsi coinvolgere troppo, e aver rimarcato che non immaginava come potessero avere rapporti al di fuori del lavoro era stato un colpo basso, e lui ne era perfettamente consapevole.</p><p>Una piccola parte di sé aveva sperato che Yuri capisse che quella frase era a puro uso e consumo delle telecamere, e che non aveva niente di cui preoccuparsi, ma a quanto pareva il più piccolo l’aveva preso più seriamente di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato. Aveva ancora ben chiaro in mente lo sguardo smarrito, disorientato lanciatogli dal ragazzo a quelle sue parole, e gli aveva fatto ben più male di quanto avrebbe creduto.</p><p>Nel tentativo di proteggersi, insomma, aveva finito solo con il fare del male ad entrambi. E in questo, doveva ammetterlo, era tristemente esperto.</p><p>“Yuri... lo so che siamo qui per lavoro, e lo sanno anche le fan. Però capisci che io mi preoccupi? Capisci che ho paura che... ecco, che possa uscire fuori qualcosa che sarebbe pericoloso per entrambi? Lo so che è stato un commento infelice, e mi dispiace. Stavo solo cercando di mettere dei paletti fra come le cose sono e come invece siamo costretti a farle apparire.” gli prese nuovamente la mano, di forza, stringendola e voltandosi del tutto verso di lui, sperando che anche l’altro lo guardasse.</p><p>Ma Chinen rimaneva con lo sguardo fisso sull’acqua del canale, immobile, salvo per una sorta di tic nervoso al labbro.</p><p>“Anche dire che non vuoi rimanere coinvolto è stato per le telecamere, Yuya?” chiese, con tono freddo. Poi si concesse un sorriso, triste, sarcastico, scuotendo la testa. “Ho lottato per anni per arrivare dove siamo adesso Yuya, e ammetterai di non avermi facilitato il compito. Sentirti ancora parlare in quel modo, come facevi prima che ci mettessimo insieme...” fece una pausa, scuotendo la testa. “È frustrante.” concluse con una scrollata di spalle.</p><p>Si alzò in piedi, accennando con la testa alla via principale.</p><p>“Andiamo a cercare qualcosa da mangiare prima di tornare alla stazione. Quel formaggio era davvero pessimo, starai morendo di fame” mormorò, avviandosi poi senza aspettarlo.</p><p>Yuya lo guardò allontanarsi per qualche secondo, prima di alzarsi e seguirlo.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto ribattere qualcosa, avrebbe voluto dirgli che la sua preoccupazione era superflua, ma era rimasto in silenzio, come sempre.</p><p>Ed era uno di quei silenzi che avrebbe fatto sentire la sua eco, se non avesse fatto qualcosa per sistemare le cose.</p><p>Yuya sapeva di che cosa Yuri stesse parlando, ricordava quando l’altro era più piccolo e lui gli sciorinava sempre le medesime scuse per cui non sarebbero potuti stare insieme.</p><p>Che lui aveva paura di legarsi, e quello era vero, glielo ripeteva in continuazione.</p><p>E ogni volta in cui aveva cercato di rimediare, poi aveva fatto il passo più lungo della gamba, e si era ritrovato in situazioni simili a quella, e sapeva che Yuri aveva paura di vederselo strappare via, e che era lui stesso la causa di quel terrore. E odiava non riuscire a renderlo felice sempre, Yuya.</p><p>Continuò a camminare a pochi passi di distanza da lui, guardando la sua schiena, il suo passo fermo, e immaginandone l’espressione sul volto.</p><p>La brezza di poco prima si era trasformata in un vento ancora una volta freddo.</p><p>Ma si adattava a come Yuya si sentiva in quel momento, e non perse tempo a lamentarsene.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Una volta arrivati a Pontorson e lasciate le proprie cose in albergo, Yuri era uscito nuovamente dalla camera.</p><p>Non ce la faceva a rimanere lì insieme a lui, non ce la faceva ad andare oltre quella vicinanza senza aver voglia di...</p><p>Di fare cosa, poi?</p><p>Non voleva parlargli e sentire le sue scuse.</p><p>Voleva fargli del male, ferirlo come lui l’aveva ferito, ma sapeva che non ne avrebbe comunque avuto il coraggio. Perché per lui il concetto era molto semplice: lo amava, ragion per cui farlo stare male non poteva essere nelle sue intenzioni.</p><p>In fondo sapeva che cosa intendesse Yuya, e sapeva perché avesse parlato in quel modo, ma avrebbe comunque preferito che avesse taciuto invece. Perché sentire quelle parole lo aveva fatto sentire esattamente come si sentiva anni prima, quando era costretto a rimanere in un angolo ad aspettare di essere abbastanza per lui.</p><p>Sospirò, passandosi le mani sul volto.</p><p>Si sedette su di una panchina poco distante dall’albergo, troppo stanco per continuare a camminare; quello che bastava era che fosse fuori da quella stanza e lontano da lui e da quel pentimento di cui non sapeva che farsene.</p><p>Si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo, infreddolito; non c’era vento, ma solo una leggera brezza ancora estiva, ma nonostante questo aveva freddo.</p><p>Sapeva che era soltanto una sensazione, e per quanto ci provasse non riusciva a scacciarla.</p><p>In una situazione normale sarebbe tornato in albergo, si sarebbe infilato nel letto di Yuya e avrebbe lasciato che l’altro lo riscaldasse, che lo abbracciasse, che lo facesse sentire vicino a lui, facendogli dimenticare tutto il resto; ma non si sentiva ancora pronto a fare il primo passo. Le parole del più grande nella sua testa si rifiutavano di sparire.</p><p>Non sapeva dire quanto tempo fosse passato da che era uscito, ma ad un certo punto sentì dei passi alle proprie spalle; senza voltarsi, capì comunque a chi appartenessero, e si tese sulla panchina, prendendo a graffiarsi piano con le unghie sul braccio.</p><p>Yuya si chinò dietro di lui, sporgendosi per posargli il mento sulla spalla, strofinando la fronte contro la sua tempia; Chinen glielo lasciò fare, e non perché gli stesse bene, quanto più per mancanza di voglia di ribellarsi.</p><p>“Yu...” mormorò, con tono roco, e il più piccolo conosceva alla perfezione quell’intonazione nella sua voce.</p><p>Perdonami, voleva dire.</p><p>Torna, voleva dire, non volevo, mi dispiace, sono un idiota.</p><p>E Yuri gli avrebbe risposto che era vero, e che ancora una volta lo perdonava, perché lo amava.</p><p>Ed era certo che l’avrebbe fatto presto o tardi, ma non finché non fosse passata in lui quell’orribile sensazione di vuoto, di freddo.</p><p>“Che cosa c’è?” chiese, mantenendo il tono piatto, impassibile.</p><p>“Voglio che mi ascolti, per favore.” gli disse. Fece il giro della panchina, mettendosi di fronte a lui in ginocchio, incurante del freddo della pavimentazione, o delle occhiate stranite dei radi passanti. Si fece spazio fra le sue ginocchia, prendendogli le mani, fissando quelle anziché guardarlo negli occhi. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto, mi dispiace di averti ferito, mi dispiace non riuscire mai a fare la cosa giusta. Ho parlato senza pensare, e ho detto cose che non sento. Io...” chiuse brevemente gli occhi, stringendo ancora di più le mani di Yuri, finalmente guardandolo in viso. “Io sono schifosamente felice con te, Yu. Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, perché è il mio posto. Perché anche ora che siamo migliaia di chilometri lontano da casa, io non sento questa lontananza, perché sei tu casa mia. È accanto a te che io sto bene, e basta.” fece una pausa, avvicinandosi a lui e portando una delle mani dietro la nuca del più piccolo. “Non è vero che non voglio lasciarmi coinvolgere. Ho avuto paura, è vero, e so che ne hai avuta anche tu. Ma... non più, non con te. Tu sei tutto per me, Yuri.”</p><p>Chinen avrebbe voluto resistere anche solo un altro po’, fare il sostenuto, dirgli che chiedere scusa non poteva sempre essere la soluzione, che era stanco di quel suo modo di fare, e di come sembrasse non essere in grado di pensare prima di parlare, anziché cercare solo a fatto avvenuto di sistemare le cose.</p><p>Ma c’era qualcosa nel suo discorso che gli aveva impedito di non cedere, che lo aveva fatto sentire... bene, di nuovo.</p><p>Se fosse stato chiunque altro, il fatto di chiamarlo casa sarebbe stato un colpo basso, ma Yuri credeva di conoscere Yuya abbastanza bene da sapere che se aveva detto una cosa del genere era perché lo pensava davvero.</p><p>Annuì brevemente, lasciandosi andare alla sua presa e posando il viso contro la sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi, abbandonandosi al calore emanato da quel corpo, alle sensazioni nuove che andavano a sostituire tutto quello che aveva provato fino a quel momento.</p><p>Poi si alzò in piedi, schiarendosi la gola e cercando di darsi un tono.</p><p>“Andiamo in albergo, Yuuyan?” domandò, fingendo che nulla fosse accaduto, e tendendo la mano in direzione di quella del più grande.</p><p>Takaki la prese, stringendola nella sua e incamminandosi di fianco a lui.</p><p>“Quindi non hai più paura di legarti a qualcuno?” gli domandò distrattamente Yuri, fingendo di stuzzicarlo, ma cercando invece nuove conferme di quanto l’altro gli aveva appena detto.</p><p>Lo faceva stare bene sentirlo parlare in termini così chiari della loro relazione, ed era qualcosa di cui non si sarebbe mai stancato.</p><p>Yuya alzò lo sguardo sulla strada, scorgendo l’albergo a poche centinaia di metri, e si fermò sul marciapiede, voltando Chinen verso di sé.</p><p>“Non ho bisogno di avere paura di essere legato a qualcuno. Io sono legato a te, Yu.” disse semplicemente, chinandosi poi su di lui e posandogli velocemente un bacio sulle labbra, attento a che nessuno li potesse vedere.</p><p>Ripresero a camminare, e Yuri sentì una lieve folata di vento scompigliargli i capelli, ma ancora non se ne curò.</p><p>Quella brezza era tornata ad essere piacevole, contro la sua pelle, così come il calore della mano di Yuya stretta intorno alla propria, così come il sapore delle sue labbra sulle proprie.</p><p>Aveva smesso di sentire freddo, Yuri. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>